


The Night Away

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could of happened in my eyes, had the circumstances been different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Away

 

Aaron booked the lodge and gave Robert the details. He was excited to have a night away from the village with Robert alone and them not having to look over their shoulders. It was long overdue. He wanted Robert all to himself and the secluded destination, he chose would make sure they wouldn’t be disturbed by anyone.

He had come up to the lodge earlier in the day to get everything ready, now standing outside beer in hand and enjoying his surroundings leaning against the wall when he heard the familiar sound of a car he knew could only be Robert’s. As the car came closer and into sight Aaron hid the grin that was lifting the corners of his mouth.

When Robert got out of the parked car Aaron couldn’t take his eyes from the older man. It never failed to surprise him at how amazing Robert always looked. Especially today as he was wearing one of his less offensive shirts and jeans. He reminded Aaron of a Greek god. Robert was as close to perfection as anyone could get. With his golden hair and a gorgeous smile, anyone would fall at his knees.

Robert walked towards Aaron and stopped in front of him before dropping his bag on the floor and looking into Aaron’s eyes.

“Nice place.” Was all Robert said before smirking and picking up his bag to go inside the secluded lodge, Brushing past Aaron’s arm on the way in causing his breath to hitch.

Once inside Robert took the time to inspect the place and praised Aaron on his choice. Aaron had never planned a night away for them before and it touched Robert to know how much effort Aaron had put in.

“Do for ya Robert? Aaron directed following behind Robert, Till they were in the seating area and Aaron was passing Robert a beer.

“It’s good, Better than I thought it would be.” Taking a seat on the sofa and signalling Aaron to join him.

Aaron followed suit and went to sit next to Robert their thighs touching at first contact. Aaron could see the fire in Robert’s eyes burning bright and he knew it wouldn’t be long before Robert was straddling him on the sofa and having Aaron begging for mercy.

As Aaron took a sip of his beer he felt Robert’s hand slowly grazing up his leg, Aaron almost spat the beer out he was holding in his mouth from the feeling of Robert’s touch.

Robert placed his beer on the coffee table no longer thirsty for alcohol. Causing Aaron to do the same before returning to each other and mouths immediately attacking in a fierce embrace. Hands roaming over each others bodies and echoed moans escaping their lips. Robert removed Aaron’s jacket and threw it across the room his shirt being the next thing to go.

When Aaron was stripped. Robert returned his attention to Aaron’s body and began peppering kisses up Aaron’s legs to the inside of his thighs before reaching his length and blowing lightly causing Aaron to jerk his hips as Robert took him in his mouth. Making eye contact with Aaron as Robert continued his assault.

Aaron writhed in pleasure as Robert kissed up his body till they were face to face. “Robert, I need you now.” Aaron whispered against the older man's lips.

Robert seductively smiled before reaching in his discarded jeans pocket for a condom and lube. Once found he tore the wrapper with his teeth and gave Aaron the lube.

Robert rolled the condom on and gave Aaron a small nod before wrapping Aaron’s legs around his waist and slowly pushing into him. A steady rhythm until he felt Aaron was ready for more. Pulling out and driving back in with force hearing Aaron inhale sharply.

Robert released Aaron’s legs from his waist and replaced them on his shoulders as he thrust back inside of Aaron now hitting the right spot each time. Aaron reached for his erection picking up pace as his head rolled back in pleasure.

Robert sensed Aaron was close by the grunting and lip biting, Quickening up his speed watching Aaron jerking his body as he orgasmed crying out Robert’s name over and over until Robert himself stilled from the overwhelming sight of Aaron as he too found his release screaming and cursing into the air.

Tangled together side by side, it was now dark outside and Robert was listening to the rain lightly tapping against the windows. Aaron wrapped up in his arms and feelings of contentment overshadowing anything else. It was quiet and peaceful the best night he’d had in ages. Spent in the best company. Aaron could always bring out feelings Robert never knew he had. And it scared him to death. It scared him knowing how easy it was with Aaron. How one small thing Aaron did or said could make Robert smile for days on end.

Robert knew there would soon come a day when he’d have a decision to make. A life changing action that would ultimately break someone’s heart but whose? How could he choose between his wife the woman who gave him everything the woman he vowed to spend the rest of his life with. And Aaron the moody yet amazing man who wants to make Robert believe he can be better. The man whom he can’t get out of his head, let alone his heart.

Robert stared at a sleeping Aaron and he couldn’t hide the smile on his face. He looked so happy and peaceful. Looking at Aaron he looks like home for Robert.

He was dragged from his thoughts when he heard Aaron stir next to him. “You are watching me sleep again Robert?”

“I don’t watch you sleep Aaron, I was waiting for you to wake up.” Robert said as Aaron rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Why?” Was all Aaron could get out.

“You know why Aaron.” Robert beamed as he flipped him over and pinned him down before kissing down Aaron’s neck and biting at his ear.

Aaron smiled “This lodge was the best idea I’ve had in ages.”

Robert nodded before once again crashing his lips to Aaron’s sucking on his lower lip and whispering into his mouth.

“Yeah.” Robert whispered. “Now be quiet, we’re wasting time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. :)  
> Find me on Tumblr: Missme033.tumblr.com


End file.
